Revenge
by R.U. Lisnin
Summary: Tony and Clint get kidnapped by someone who wants revenge on The Avengers But mostly Tony. This is my first fanfic so take it easy with the reviews.. I hope everyone likes my story. if i get good reviews i will try to make a new chapter every week
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Scared? No, Tony Stark is never scared. Never. But this time it was different. "Maybe being scared once wouldn't hurt" Tony thought to himself while he sat against the wall of a dim lit cell that was painted gray "so dreary" He whispered as he looked around the room trying to find a way out. Nothing. Tony mumbled a few swear words under his breath. He started to get up when a burst of excruciating pain shot up his leg and shoulder "OWWWW" he screamed and fell to the floor in pain. He slowly lifted his blood soaked pant leg and found a huge gash from his ankle up his shin and almost to his knee. Tony touched it gently "ouch!" he exclaimed 'I need stitches I hate those things" He examined his shoulder it was not as bad as his leg was though. Right now there was only two things Tony wanted to get out of here and some pain killers. Just as he was thinking that the cell door flew open and Tony managed to stand up and slowly limped towards the door. A very large man with broad shoulders and a scarf over his face walked in and pointed his 9 mm handgun right at Tony's head. Tony might have been a little scared this time. The big man lowered his gun and grabbed Tony by the neck with one hand, shoved him up against the wall, and with the other hand held the gun to Tony's temple. "move and die" The man said. Tony managed to talk as the mans hand was pushed up against his throat "That might be a little hard seeing that your fat butt is in my way" That got him a pistol whip to the side of the head "argghhh" He groaned as he fell to the floor. The man loomed over Tony for a few seconds and gave a little chuckle as Tony was holding his head groaning and coughing on the floor. Tony propped himself up on the wall as the man walked to the door and said " bring in the hawk" Two men walked in dragging a limp unconscious body in and dropped him on the floor and left. Just before the man closed the door he turned and looked at Tony who was still groaning on the floor, and said "see you soon Stark" then slammed the door shut. "Clint?" Tony said as he tried to walk over to him but he doubled over in pain and let out a little squeal, but he continued to make his way over to Barton and kneeled down by his body " Clint, Clint!, CLINT!" Tony yelled but Clint never woke up.

Three hours later Clint woke to the sound of ripping fabric he opened his eyes and saw Tony ripping scraps off his shirt. It was getting torn to shreds' so Tony just took it right off anyway he needed it to bandage up his and Clint's wounds. Clint saw the thing that was keeping Tony alive glowing a soft blue glow under his under shirt, the arc reactor. "oh look who finally woke up" Tony said looking at Barton "

"how long was I out?"

"three hours since they brought you beck don't know how long before that"

"oh" replied Clint in a low voice " you look like crap" he finally said to Tony who was sitting against the wall using scraps from his shirt to clean his nasty leg wound and bandage it, Tony had bruises on his face and a busted lip. "you don't look much better that I do" Tony said as he got up and limped over to Clint and started examining his wounds. He had a bloody lip and nose and was bruised around the corner of his eye. Tony saw a patch of blood by Barton's abdomen and lifted up his shirt to find him riddled with bruises and a stab wound. "Did they stab you?" Tony asked with a concerned look on his face "huh well, yeah" was Clint's reply

"we have to bandage this up now" Tony said while grabbing a piece of his tore up shirt off the floor and wrapping it around Barton's waist " That will be good for now" Tony said as he was finishing wrapping Clint's side "we have to get out of here, what did they want anyway?" Tony Asked

"They wanted to know where the rest of the team was" Clint replied in a low raspy voice " I guess they don't want us in their way"

"I guess so"

" Tony you know there coming for you next"

"yea I know" said Tony not seeming to be worried about it

"They said they were saving their worst for you"

"Why?"

"I guess they hate you more than they hate me." Clint replied and then passed out again.

Tony got up and grabbed a blanket off the old beat up steel bed that sat in the corner of the room and wrapped it around Clint. Tony limped across the room and sat on the floor opposite of the unconscious SHEILD agent.

About a half hour later Tony still sat propped up against the wall bored out of his mind and slowly falling asleep. Clint was still out cold, but every once and a while he would groan or twitch. The door flew open and four armed men walked in and shot a few rounds into the ceiling. That woke Tony right up, but Clint was still out like a light if gunfire couldn't wake him up next to nothing could. Tony thought about making a run for it but before he could put his plan into action the men surrounded him and one of them said 'Your coming with us"

"Umm no thank you I'm perfectly fine right here' Tony retorted in his usual cocky tone.

"You got no choice" the man replied as he grabbed the collar of Tony's shirt and hauled him to his feet. Tony squealed in pain "Oh that hurt pretty boy didn't it?" the man said grabbing Tony's wounded shoulder and squeezing causing Tony to wince and groan. They grabbed him and half carried half dragged him out. Tony managed to turn around and see Clint lying there through the open door "CLINT!, help, Barton, WAKE UP!" Tony screamed for his friend to wake up and come help so they could get out of there. No luck. The men brought him into a dimly lit room and forcefully sat him down in a chair near the middle of the room and tied his hands behind his back then walked out and closed the door behind them. A dark figure walked out from the shadows

" I've been waiting for this moment for a long time Anthony" Tony instantly recognised the voice "What do you want"

"Revenge

"On what"

"You and your pathetic little team of Avengers"

Tony was silent with a loss for a cocky comeback or witty remark right then and there he knew this was not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks so much for the awesome reviews and this chapter is going to be about how they got kidnapped but the next one will be what happens there so here you go ****J I'll try to keep the paragraphs more separated this time J**

**Chapter Two**

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

Tony woke to his phone ringing on his bed side table. He looked at the caller I.D, then the clock and he answered his phone

"Barton what do you want it's four in the freaking morning!" Tony said clearly ticked off.

"Stark we need you to come in" Barton said in his usual tone. "we have a little bit of a problem here"

"What is it" Tony asked "Giant whales attacking New York?"

"No"

"Aliens on a rampage"

"No"

"Well what is it then?" Tony asked getting frustrated

"Drones are attacking the helicarrier and you and I are the only ones available" Barton replied in a voice a little more worried than before.

"Where's everyone else?" Tony was starting to get worried

"Natasha and Steve are in Canada."

"Canada?"

"Mutant moose attack in Toronto"

"Ahh I see and what about Bruce and Thor?"

"Thor is in Asgard visiting his Father and Mother and as for Bruce well he's locked himself in his lab"

"Why"

"Some stupid agent ticked him off and he locked himself in there to calm down and keep himself from Hulking out"

"What did they say to him?" Asked Tony who was thinking he would have to have a little talk to ca certain agent about Bruce's anger issues.

"I don't even know, I just saw him sprinting down the hall"

"I'll talk to Bruce later" Tony said "Calm him down a little"

"Calm him down?" Clint said raising his voice slightly "last time you tried to calm him down we were almost killed and the helicarrier almost crash landed in Times Square!"

Tony smirked "In my defence I think I was drunk"

"You think' Clint said sarcastically "Dude you could barley stand."

'Oh well how would I know everything is so shady." Tony put on his legendary grin "I'll be there in ten"

"Make it five things are going crazy here" Clint said out of breath it sounded like he had been running.

"fine bye" Tony said as he hung up the phone and started to get out of bed when Peppers hand grabbed his wrist and he swung around

"Hey Peps" He said with a smile "I thought you were still asleep"

"I heard your phone ring" Pepper replied in a sleepy voice "Where are you going this time?"

" Barton needs help drones are attacking the helicarrier."

"Ohh that's a biggy you'd better get going then" She slowly let his wris go but he turned around and gave her a kiss on the lips

"I love you Pepper Pots"

"I love you to Tony Stark"

Tony got up and walked into his closet and opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. He changed out of his pyjama pants, they were iron man of course. He could be such a child at times.

He opened another drawer pulled out two shirts and walked out of his closet. He walked over to Pepper who was starting to get out of bed. He held up the shirts to her

"Which one Black Sabbath or AC-DC?"

"umm AC-DC" she smiled and he took of his MIT t-shirt and put on the other one.

Tony grabbed his cell phone and started to walk out of his room

"Tony" He turned around

"Yes"

"Come back safe okay"

"I will Pepper" He gave her a smile and a kiss and walked out of the room.

Tony Flew up to the helicarrier and saw a fire coming from a giant hole in the wall.

He could hear explosions and gunshots.

"JARVIS wheres Barton located?"

"He is in the left wing second floor and if I'm correct sir he is about to be ambushed by a drone."

"Thanks JARVIS I've got him" Tony said as he started to fly towards Barton's location and shot the drone before it could get to Barton.

"Thanks Tony" Barton said stunned because he didn't see the drone coming.

"No problem, Now shall we kick some drone but

"We shall"

Tony and Clint charged at the group of drones they were destroying a lot of them but more were coming fast.

Tony and Clint stood back to back fending them off. They were backed against a wall and one of the drones shot a hole in the wall and another managed to push Tony and Clint out of it.

Tony's leg got caught on a jagged piece of the wall, Ripping through his suit and slicing hid leg, but it gave and he started to plummet to earth. Tony straightened himself out into a diving form so he could catch up to the falling archer. Tony grabbed Clint and he looked up at Tony

"Took you long enough"

"Sorry I got caught up, literally"

Tony tried to turn on his thrusters but only one worked and that wouldn't hold u the weight of two men

"Crap"

"What?"

"This landing might not be so smooth"

Clint looked at Tony with a confused look but then he noticed what was going on

"Oh this could be a problem"

"Yes it could"

Tony saw a roof and aimed them for it. He over shot it a little and he threw Clint the extra three feet to he would land on the roof.

Clint looked over the edge and saw Tony hit the ground with a loud thud. He jumped onto the fire escape and half ran half jumped down the stairs. He landed on his feet and ran towards Tony. Clint tapped his helmet and heard Tony groan from the inside.

Tony sat up and pulled off his malfunctioning helmet and threw it on the ground.

"Nice landing and by the way thanks for dropping my on that roof so I didn't plummet to my doom."

"No need to thank me all in a days work" Tony replied with a smirk "Lets get out of here"

"I second that motion" Clint said as he helped Tony to his feet.

They heard a loud roar coming from the direction of the helicarrier

"Well someone's angry not going to name and names. *cough* cough* Bruce *cough* cough*" Tony said smiling and Clint laughed.

They were headed in the direction of the stark tower when four men came up behind them and two men grabbed then while the other two held cloths filled with chloroform to their faces. They tried to struggle but one man punched Tony smack dab in the jaw and he fell limp.

The man stood over Tony and said

"Tie him up and throw him into the truck I'll take care of Hawkeye."

"Yes sir" The men said simultaneously as the picked up Tony and grunted because of the weight of the suit.

"And figure out a way to get that suit off" the man shot back at them.

He also punched Clint in the face and that was the last thing Clint remembered.

Clint woke up and saw Tony curled up in a ball on the floor still unconscious. Clint sat there in silence for a few minutes to see if he would wake up, but he just lay there still as a rock.

Later two men walked in and saw Tony was still out of it. One of them kicked him in the ribs but they could see he was not waking up any time soon so they walked over to Clint instead. They pulled him so his feet and hauled him out of the room and into another darkly lit one. They sat him down in a chair and went to stand by the door.

A tall slim man with glasses walked out to face Clint.

"What to you want from me?"

"Oh, no it's not you I want" The man replied coldly

"Who and what do you want then?"

"I want revenge on Tony Stark, I want to attack his whole life, kill him from the inside out for what he did to me."

"Well he does manage to tick off a lot of people"

"I would assume, now down to business where's the rest of your team?"

"I'm never going tell you, and by the way what was your name again?"

"Hammer, Justin Hammer."

**End of chapter two**

**This is crazy right? Hehe I might have the next chapter up sometime this week I've already started writing it and thanks for the awesome reviews it really means a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another chapter up! Thanks for the awesome reviews it really means a lot well ill stop talking now and get to the story! And btw sorry about all the typos I read it through again and I was like wow I have a lot of them hehe ill read it over before I post it this time sorry about that oh and there was suppost to be little separate things but they did not go on to the site sorry again ****J**

**Chapter Three**

"I'm not telling you anything Hammer" Tony said while Justin was walking circles around him

"Yes you will, I have my ways Anthony, I will be on top!"

"Oh lets see about that and by the way how did you manage to get my suit off?"

"The emergency eject button on the side of the foot"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that thing'

Hammer ignored him and walked over to the door and knocked on it. The door swung open and two very large men walked in untied Tony, and stood him upright

"Hey how's it going?" Tony asked them but no reply. They walked him out of the room and down the hallway.

He was wondering why they were walking so far but then they stopped and turned into a room with a tub like thing against the wall. Tony tried to swallow the lump growing in his throat and he tried to hide his fear but Hammer caught the hint of fear in Tony's eyes. This might be easier to break him than he thought.

Clint woke up on the floor of the room where they were being held. He got up and walked around the room to gain some strength back. He decided he needed a nest so he leaned the bed up against the wall and threw the mattress and a blanket to the top. Luckily there was a ledge at the foot of the bed so he could climb up there. Clint climbed to the top with great ease and moved the blanket around him. He always liked seeing things from a birds eye view ever since he was a kid.

Even though it was causing pain to climb up there Clint felt much better being in a nest.

Clint was still sitting in his perch abut twenty minutes later and he started to wonder where Tony went. they must have taken him while Clint was still unconscious.

He swore he could hear screaming coming from somewhere out side the room but it was probably all in his head. Although it did sound a lot like Tony.

The door to the room opened and a heavy built man walked in and pointed a gun at Clint.

"Don't move Hawk" The man said

"Wasn't planning on it" Clint retorted.

He could easily escape from the room but he did not know how far he could get past there. Two men walked in carrying Tony's unconscious body with them. They were holding him under the armpits and they placed him on the floor face down and left.

Clint climbed down from hid perch and slowly walked over to Tony.

Tony's shirt was all torn up in the back and there was blood all over it. Clint lifted it and saw criss-cross patterned cuts. He knew what that meant and he wasn't to happy about it.

Clint noticed Tony was wet from his chest up and he was shaking pretty bad. Clint sprung up and ran to grab a blanket. He carefully wrapped it around Tony's body. Barton Turned Tony over as careful as he could so he didn't hurt him more than he already was. Tony

groaned.

Sorry Tony but it has to be done." Clint said hoping Tony would somehow hear him.

Clint had Tony laying on his back, he pulled up Tony's shirt and saw what he had feared, bruises all over his abdomen. Clint felt Tony's ribs as gently as he could but he heard Tony groan.

"Barton what are you doing?" He asked in a raspy voice

"Barton looked up at Tony's face. He had a busted lip that was trickling blood down his chin and a newly forming black eye. There was a cut just above his left eye and there was a slowly forming bruise on his jaw line.

"I thought you'd be out longer" Clint replied with a little bit of surprise "And I'm checking to see if you have any broken ribs, so far I count three broken and four cracked and there's probably a few bruised to."

'That's the least of my problems right now Hawkboy" Clint let out a little chuckle but his face went dead serious in an instant

"What did they want anyway?"

"Well he wanted to know where the rest of the team was but there was no way I was telling him and he wanted to know how to make the new element I created to replace palladium."

"I see" Clint said "I have to turn you over so I can look at your back okay?"

Tony took a deep breath "Okay"

Clint grabbed Tony's shoulder as gently as he could, but Tony let out a wail

"Tony! I'm sorry are you okay?" Clint asked scared he had hurt Tony

"I'm fine Clint its okay" Tony said in a quiet sort of shy voice.

Clint helped roll Tony over the rest of the way and looked at his back.

"How bad is it?" Tony asked Clint who was getting up to find a cloth that wasn't soaked with blood. "You'll live just need to clean it up a bit"

"Ok" Clint once again kneeled beside Tony cloth in hand.

"This is probably going to sting a little bit"

"Probably not going to be as bad as some of the things I went through" he gave a little smile. Clint dabbed Tony's wounds with the cloth, Tony winced and groaned.

"Say Clint after we get out of here you want to go get a drink?"

"Sure but you better not tick off Bruce this time" he smiled

"Well last time I was trying to calm him down"

"And what about the time before that?"

"I umm well I have no excuse for that one" Clint smiled and Climbed back up to his perch leaving Tony curled up against the wall wrapped in a blanket. Maybe now he could get some sleep.

About an hour later Clint was still sitting in his perch sleeping and Tony was sprawled out on the floor face down snoring away. The door opened and four men walked in and grabbed Tony and Clint and shook them to wake up.

"Back already?" Tony asked but got no reply 'Where are we going this time?" Still no reply. The men dragged them out of the room and down the hall.

They entered another room and were roughly placed in two chairs. Their hands were tied to the armrests and feet to the legs of the chair. Tony winced from the pain in his back. Hammer walked in and smiled "You like seeing other people in pain Hammer?" Tony asked

"Only if there people who ruined my life"

"I didn't ruin you life you dug your own hole" Tony retorted and one of the men walked over and punched him in the face, Tony was quiet after that. Hammer walked over near the door and flipped the light switch Clint and Tony squinted because of the bright lights.

Barton looked around the room and saw six very large men standing with there backs against the walls of the room.

"_There is no way I can escape from here" _Clint thought mostly because of the huge men but also Tony was in no condition to run. Clint also saw a camera pointed at them. Hammer walked over to it and turned it on.

"They were what?" Pepper half yelled into her phone

"They were abducted early this morning" Was Natasha's reply "We need you to come to the Stark tower now please" and she hung up the phone on Pepper.

Pepper got into her car and sped in the direction of the tower.

Pepper ran into the living room and found Bruce, Steve, Natasha, and Thor ( _He must have returned from Asgard _She thought) all standing there. They all looked sad but Pepper saw Natasha and she looked like she had been crying. Pepper knew Natasha loved Barton and He loved her back but neither of them would admit it. Pepper assumed that's why Natasha had been crying.

"What are we going to do?" Pepper asked but before any of them could answer the TV screen flickered to life. There were two men tied to chairs and Pepper let out a sob when

she noticed it was Tony.

Steve heard Pepper crying and wrapped her in a hug and continued to watch the video. One of the men repeatedly hit Tony and every time he did Pepper cried harder and harder. Tony was on the verge of unconsciousness so a man told the man hitting Tony to stop. All the Avengers stood there in awe of what was happening to Tony and Clint. A slim man with glasses walked in front of the camera, Pepper recognised him immediately and so did Natasha. They both said at the same time "Hammer".

The man began hitting and kicking Tony again and another man was hitting Clint. Natasha could not hold back her tears anymore and she started to crying with Pepper. Hammer walked in front of the camera again and said "We will be in touch"

And turned the camera off , leaving Pepper and Natasha to cry.

Bruce walked over to Natasha and wrapper her in a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder and continued to sob.

"Its going to be okay" Bruce said in a soft comforting voice "Its going to be okay"

**There the end of chapter three woot! Sorry it took me so long to write but I was having a hard time thinking of things to write. I'm running out of ideas NOOOO haha if any of you guys have any ideas or something like that drop me a line in the reviews or PM me and I might use some of them! I'll write you back if I ill or not though and thanks for the awesome reviews and keep em coming!**


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own any of these characters or The Avengers.**

**Sorry guys for the wait I've just been so busy I'm so so so so so so so sorry! And I have had major writers block so I hope you guys like this chapter and I promise you wont have to wait this long ever again! Hehe So here is the next chapter! Thanks for all the awesome reviews keep them coming!**

**Chapter four**

Pepper was still lightly sobbing into Steve's shoulder some time later and Bruce was typing madly on his computer. The second the video turned off he ran to the computer to track down the I.P address.

Natasha was sitting on the couch staring blankly ahead "_We will get them back, we will get them back"_ She kept telling herself.

Thor stood behind the couch Natasha was sitting on and his facial expression looked like he was ready to kill somebody. He was holding his hammer so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Bruce how close are we to getting the signal?" Steve asked Bruce who was still typing madly at the computer.

"I still can't get the signal, he has it hooked up so it bounces all across the world every two seconds"

"Um, okay" Steve said looking confused

A few minutes later the screen flashed to life again. Pepper cried when she saw Tony. He was beat up worse than before and Clint looked like he was on the verge of unconsciousness.

Hammer stood behind Tony "I'm going to need ten million dollars, if you want them to live" As Hammer he said this he grabbed a large knife in one hand and a fist full of Tony's hair in the other.

Hammer pulled Tony's head back and placed the knife against his throat and Tony groaned at the quick movement of his head.

"I will be calling you shortly with more information if you try to trace the call or this video feed they will die!" When Hammer said this Bruce stopped typing and sighed

"Good boy" Bruce looked confused as did the others "That's right I have eyes on you. I've tapped into JARVIS' feed thanks to Tony here giving me the password, who knew it would be VirginaPotts" Tony looked up at the screen and smiled slightly.

Hammer had released his grip on Tony and removed the knife from his neck. He patted Tony hard on the shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut and groaned, Hammer smirked and the screen went blank.

Everyone stood in shock and barely noticed when the phone rang. Pepper ran to it and put it on speaker phone

"What do you want Hammer?" she half yelled trying to hold back sobs

"I already told you I want ten million dollars now-"

"I'm not giving you anything until I know that there okay"

"Okay I will let you talk to them briefly, Clint first"

Hammer walked over to Clint and shoved the phone up to his ear "Talk"

"Hello?" Clint said in a raspy voice"

"Clint, a-are you okay?" Natasha answered in a shaky voice

"Yea Tasha I'm okay just a little beat up I guess"

"That's enough" Hammers voice cut in as he pulled the phone away from Clint and walked towards Tony

Hammer again shoved the phone up to Tony's ear "Pepper?"

"Tony! Oh my gosh are you okay?" Pepper asked in a high pitched voice

"Yea Peps I'm okay. Listen, don't give Him any money we will be fine!"

Hammer pulled the phone away from Tony and punched him square in the jaw.

"That was a stupid thing you did Anthony" Hammer looked Tony in the eye and Tony glared back at him.

Hammer returned his concentration to the phone "Now you know that they are alive, well for now" He glared at Tony "Bring the money to the abandoned warehouse on the corner of third, in an hour, oh and Pepper has to be the one to deliver."

Pepper heard Tony's voice in the back round "leave her out of this! It's between me and you!"

"Will you be quiet, I'm talking on the phone." Hammer said in a calm tone "someone please duct tape his mouth?" One of the men put a strip of the silver tape over his mouth.

"thank you, now" Hammer started to Talk into the phone again "do you understand my instructions?"

Pepper gave a shaky "Yes"

"Good remember an hour" and he hung up the phone

Everyone stood in silence and barley noticed Pepper run out of the room.

Forty-five minutes later Pepper had a bag of ten million dollars and was driving towards the abandoned warehouse. The money wasn't that hard to get seeing Tony was a billionaire.

Pepper stopped her car and got out with the money. She started towards the door, not knowing what or who was waiting inside

**Again so sorry for being so late I'm truly sorry. Hope you guys liked this chapter and the next one shall be up soon! Keep the reviews coming! I also have a general idea of how this is going to play out so I hope you all read till the end! ****J and sorry for it being so short.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Another chapter is here! And thank you for all the reviews. They are truly awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the avengers or anything avengery! I also do not own Clint's fear, this belongs to PeechTao and by the way I just finished reading their pair of story's Lithium Hawkeye and the sequel Titanium Hawkeye! If you are a Clint Barton and Tony Stark fan You should really check these story's out!**

**Chapter five**

Pepper dragged the bag of money along as she walked up to the door of the old ware house and pulled it open and walked in.

She gasped when she saw four large men walk out with big guns.

"Drop the money Pepper" She heard Hammers voice behind her. She turned around and let go of the bag.

One of the men walked up behind her and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back. Before she knew what was happening she felt a hand clamp against her nose and mouth and she started smelling a sweet smell and the man holding it to her face leaned down next to her and whispered in her ear

"Does this rag smell like chloroform to you?"

The last think she heard before everything went black was snickering.

**Line break thing that I don't know how to do… ****J**

Tony woke up back in the room and saw Clint trying to open the door.

"Any luck" Clint turned quickly not noticing that Tony had awoken

"No the doors locked from the outside, next time they come in I might be able to take them down"

"So we could escape?"

"yes we could"

"Nice work birdman"

"Thanks Tinman"

"hey that's what Hulk calls me, sorry he has dibbs" Clint smirked

"Oh don't get your metal in a bunch"

Tony opened his mouth to say something when the doors opened and four men walked inside. Clint looked over to Tony who nodded slightly at him. Then Clint sprung into action. He ran towards one of the men and killed him with one blow. Another man tried to grab him from behind but Clint flipped him over his shoulder and punched him in the neck. The man sputtered and then went limp. The other two men charged at Clint knocking him down. Clint swung his legs and took one of the dudes feet right out from under him, and he hit the ground with a thud. Clint turned to the other man and again hit him hard in the neck, he was dead before he hit the ground.

The last living man started to get up, and Clint whipped around and made quick work of snapping his neck.

Tony cringed at the sound of the bone breaking

"Nice job Clint, I think you killed those guys faster than Thor can eat a box of pot tarts" Tony said smiling and Clint smiled "Let's get out of here"

"Let's"

Clint walked over to Tony and helped him up, Clint wrapped Tony's arm around his neck and put his own arm around Tony's back. They were helping carry each others weight as they walked out of the room and they slowly walked (well walk-ish) down the hall. They turned a corner and what Clint saw almost made him drop Tony. Hammer had Pepper and was holding a knife to her neck. She tried to yell, but it was just a muffled sound due to the silver strip of duct tape across her mouth.

Tony looked up and his face turned red with anger

"Pepper!" Pepper looked at Tony her eyes filled with tears she tried to say something to him but all that he could process was

"T'ny! Are y'u 'nd 'lint o'ay? Y'u b'ter k'll 'ammer 'r 'll oh it m'elf

(translation: Tony! Are you and Clint okay? You better kill Hammer or I'll do it myself!)

"were okay Pepper and I didn't quite get the rest but okay?" he smirked

A dozen men ran up behind Tony and Clint and grabbed them, it only took three men to get a hold of Tony without him being able to get away but he was still struggling like a sun of a gun. As for Clint, well, it took most of the pack of men to finally keep him down. The pulled the two men and Pepper back into the room and threw Pepper into Tony's arms. He gently took off the tape covering her mouth and enclosed her in a hug.

"it's going to be okay Peps, I love you"

"I love you to Tony"

They heard a loud commotion and turned to see six men on top of a struggling Clint yelling

"GET OFF ME YOU MINDLESS GIANTS!"

Clint saw hammer walking up to him and pulling something out of his pocket. A needle. When Clint saw it memories flashed about Budapest and Natasha and those stupid needles. His breathing became quick and he started struggling even more to get free. He heard Tony yelling "Hammer you idiot he's afraid of needles leave him alone!" one of the mindless giants walked over to Tony and punched him in the ribs. Tony doubled over and would have fell if Pepper was not there to catch him.

She slowly helped him sit on the floor and lean against the wall, she started sobbing into his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

When Hammer got closer with that darned needle Clint managed to fling a few guys off, only to have more come over and hold him down

"_Gosh these guys are like ants" _Clint thought as more came over and stood around in case they were needed. One of the guys grabbed Clint's chin and turned his head. Hammer took the cover off the needle and bent down next to Clint's head. His breathing picked up rapidly and he muttered a few choice words.

"It's only a sedative I don't need you killing anymore of my men" Hammer said as he thrust the needle into Clint's neck, he tried to fight it but he was no match for the stuff and his body went limp as he fell unconscious.

The men got off Clint and headed to the exit of the room, Tony looked up at hammer

"I will kill you" and for that he got a kick in the ribs by one or Hammers minions

"We'll see about that Tony, but not yet" Hammer bent down and took Peppers cheek in his hand and she slapped him away, Tony glared at him

"Hey Hammer where you get to where your going tell the devil I said hi" The minion kicked Tony in the side of the head.

The last thing Tony heard before he lost consciousness was Pepper sobbing

**Line break**

**I'm incredibly sorry about how long this took for me to write I have insane writers block, if anyone has any ideas throw them at me! And sorry it's so short another chapter will be up when I write one!**

**R.U. Lisnin**


	6. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry it took so long for me to write. I had major writers block!1 I am insanely sorry I took so long I feel like I'm letting you down I'm sorry again! And I was also gone for a week any had no computer or internet! Here you go. And also to VocalHecate I'm a girl to and I'm pretty sure that if I saw the love of my life having the crap beat out of him I would be crying to! ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers or any characters!**

**Chapter six**

Tony woke up laying on the floor, his head hurt like crazy, he probably had a concussion

"_What is that 12 or 13?"_ he thought and then it hit him

"_Pepper where's Pepper? And Clint? Where's he?" _He turned his head and saw her hunched over Clint's still form

"Is Clint okay?" Tony asked and Pepper jumped

"Oh my gosh Tony, are you okay?' Pepper got up and hurried over to Tony

"Yeah I'm okay. What's wrong with Clint?"

"He's just knocked out and he has bruised and probably broken ribs, minor cuts and bruises on his face, much like you."

"wow Pepper when did you become nurse Peps?"

"After you started coming home from your missions half dead Tony, that's when"

"oh, were going to be okay Pepper, I promise"

"I believe you Tony we have to figure a way out of here first"

On the opposite side of the room Clint started to wake up.

Pepper ran over to Clint and helped him sit up and lean with his back against the wall.

"hello Pepper"

"Hi Clint how are you feeling?"

"sore, but I'm okay"

'I'm fine to, just saying" Tony said from across the room, Pepper turned and glared at him.

"what?" He asked innocently, but Pepper ignored him.

Tony got up and slowly made his way over to Clint and sat next to him

"You have any more plans on how to get us out of here feathers?

"No and I really don't want to mess with those guys, they pack a punch" Clint answered rubbing his bruised jaw.

Tony wracked his brain on how to escape or how to get the team to find them. But Pepper beat them to it

"I know how we can get out of here!" both Tony and Clint gave her curious looks

"Tony do you have that watch I gave you for your birthday?"

"Um, let me see" Tony said putting his hand in his pocket , and pulling out a fancy watch "Yeah here it is, why?"

"well, um, I kind of had some people put a tracker in it.'

"What!?" Tony had a surprised look on his face "why did you do that Pepper?"

"When you went on dangerous missions I wanted to know where you were and that you were safe Tony"

"Oh well it's good to know you care Pepper." Tony said with sarcasticness itching in his voice

"Yeah I do care Tony, just one thing, how do we tell the team, only Bruce knows and seeing there not here yet I think he may have forgot" Tony gave her a you-think look and Clint finally spoke up

"I can get a message to Natasha" both Tony and Pepper looked at him surprised

"how do you plan on doing that birdbrain?" Tony said sounding annoyed

Clint lifted his hand up to his ear and pulled out a small device. A hearing aid, he put it back in his ear and looked over to Tony

"I've needed one since I was little, when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D I taught Natasha how to sign, I can do it next time Hammer tries to contact them."

"That just might work Barton, what will you say, I mean sign?" Tony asked

"Ill say that Tony has a gps tracker in his watch and get Natasha to tell Bruce to trace where we are"

Tony opened his mouth to reply but before he could get a word out the door opened and six men walked in. They grabbed all three of them, one goon for Pepper, Two goons for Tony, and three goons for Clint. The goons dragged them into the room with the video camera and tied them to chairs. Hammer stepped in front of Tony and he got the dirtiest look Tony could muster.

"Time to talk to your friends again, Anthony, then I'll get my revenge" Hammer walked up to pepper and touched her cheek

"You touch her again and I swear I'll kill you , your dead Hammer! Dead!" Tony was yelling now

"someone please quiet him down, actually make sure none of them talk, don't want them ruining my plans"

A man walked over to Clint and tried to put a piece of duct tape over his mouth, but Clint bit down on his hand, hard. The man screamed and pistol whipped Clint in the side of the head, them out an extra long piece of tape over his mouth while Clint glared at him. He walked over to pepper grumbling something about needing a rabies shot.

The man taped Peppers mouth with ease, and walked over to Tony and tried to also tape his mouth, but Tony had other plans, he bit down of the mans uninjured hand as hard as he could and the ma once again screamed in pain. He also pistol whipped Tony in the head and swiftly punched him in the nose. The goon put tape over Tony's mouth.

Tony heard Pepper say something along the lines of "I will murk you all!*" and he chuckled but the tape muffled his laugh.

Hammer turned the camera on and started talking about who knows what, all Clint was thinking about was putting his plan into action.

**LINE BREAK**

The remaining avengers were sitting in the living room of Stark Tower waiting,

"_that's all we can do wait, I feel so helpless! Clint I'll find you I promise, and them I'll tell you what I've wanted to tell you for a long time , that I love you Clint Barton" _Natasha was trained to hide her feelings on the outside but on the inside she felt so helpless, she knew she had to find Clint.

Natasha was sitting on the couch next to Thor who was opening his fourth box of pop tarts. Steve was on the other side of her his head in his hands and Bruce was sitting in a chair nearby, lost in thought.

The T.V screen flicked to life and they saw Clint, Tony , and Pepper.

"They've also taken Lady Pepper" Thor said with a mouth full of Pop tart.

Natasha didn't even hear what Thor said all she was focused on was what Clint was doing with his hands. Then it hit her.

"He's finger spelling!" the rest of the team looked at her with puzzled eyes

"what are you talking about Natasha?" Steve asked

"Clint, he's spelling with his fingers, you know sign language."

"Oh yeah I've heard of that, wait, how does he know how to do that?"

"He's needed hearing aids since he was little he taught me when I first came to S.H.E.I.L.D"

The three men looked at her surprised, but she didn't even notice she was concentrating on Clint's fingers.

"What's he saying?"

"He's saying, um, Tony, um votch ,ah I don't know he must've been drugged I can't tell um, Tony's watch trace, yeah that's it trace Tony's watch? What does that mean?"

"Ah how could I have forgotten that?!" Bruce said running to his computer and typing like mad.

"What did you forget?"

"Pepper had a tracker placed in Tony's watch, he must still have it and I forgot how could I have forgot?" Bruce said getting angry

"It's okay Bruce it's not your fault, we need Bruce now , okay? Not the other guy"

"I'm okay, I'm okay, yes! I found it!, I know where the are!"

Steve stood up and looked at the other three members of his team

"Let's bring them home."

**LINE BREAK**

**Done another chapter. Again sorry it took so long! There will probably be one of two more Chapters then done ****J please review! And thanks for every one writing reviews! It means a lot!**

*** murk means eliminate or destroy hehe **


	7. Chapter 8

**Hey! Hows it goin? LAST CHAPTER wooo unless I do an epilogue but im not sure… you guys need to review! Any who on with the story! Sorry for the wait! Writers block shows up in the most inconvenient times :/**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Avengers! *sad face***

**Chapter 7**

_She held onto his hand as they sped him down the hall. She could heard nurses and doctors talking but everything was a blur. All she was focused on was him. He held onto his hand with a tight grip, but he didn't squeeze back. Then she felt someone gently shaking her shoulders, and calling out her name. she snapped out of her trans and focused on the nurse _

"_miss you have to let go, they have to take him into surgery, please let go"_

_She finally let go of his hand and they wheeled him into the O.R. _

_She sat down and leaned her back against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head in her knees, she had to be strong, for him, the love of her life, she couldn't just break down and cry, he was going to be okay, she knew it , he was going to be fine,_

_She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard footsteps stop in front of her. She didn't look up, and then she felt someone sit next to her and put a hand on her shoulder_

"_he's going to be okay, I can feel it, he's strong, he's a fighter" Steve whispered to her and she turned her head to look him in the eye_

"_I know but this still doesn't make things easier Steve, I love him, I love him Steve" _

"_I know" Steve wrapped her in a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder_

"_This isn't easy for any of us"_

**THE AVENGERS**

**One hour earlier**

"So your sure this is were there holding them?" Natasha asked hoping the worry wouldn't show in her voice.

"Yes I'm sure, it's an old abandoned Hammer ware house on the outskirts of town. I have a lock on the tracker on Tony's watch, and the signal is real strong" Bruce answered

"What's our estimated E.T.A?" Steve asked looking over the remaining members of his team

"fifteen minutes" Bruce said quietly, and Steve nodded in thanks.

Thor's booming voice interrupted everyone's thought's "when we get, Lady Potts, Man of iron, and Clint of Barton back we shall celebrate with some shwarma, perhaps? And we shall have a festival that would make Asgardians jealous!" Steve smiled and patted Thor on the shoulder "sure thing buddy."

Natasha looked down at the floor and murmured "_if _we get them back" Bruce heard and sat down next to her " We WILL get them back" She looked at him with hopeful eyes "Promise?"

"Promise"

**THE AVENGERS**

"So how come you didn't trace my watch before you got kidnapped?" Tony asked Pepper who had a now unconscious Clint's head resting in her shoulder

"Well, I kinda forgot until I got here."

"Oh well that would explain things"

There conversation stopped short as they heard a grunt come from Clint's mouth, and his eyes shot open

"Bruce?"

"What do you mean Barton?" Tony asked with confusion written on his face

"You mean you didn't heart that?"

"Hear what" Pepper asked and she had barley finished her question when they heard the loud roar of a ticked off hulk.

Clint stood up "That" Tony and Pepper also stood up and the door opened and seven people plus Hammer flooded in

"Which one of you told your team how to get here?" hammer said pointing a gun towards them

"Aww come on Hammer give our team a little faith, you aren't the brightest crayon in the box if you know what I mean" Tony said smirking at Hammer who in turn looked to one of his men and they stepped forward pistol whipping Tony again. Pepper grabbed Tony and helped him stay standing the blow was not enough to knock him out just to daze him "Where did you find these guys Hammer? The thugs for hire magazine?" Hammer ignored Tony and turned to the others

"Now who Told them, because I know one of you did" he said, another man came running into the room

"I know who it was, boss" he said "I looked at the video again and saw agent Barton signing to the camera"

Hammer stepped forward an pointed the gun at Clint's temple, Clint just glared at him .

Hammer cocked the gun and as he pulled the trigger Tony rammed him in the waist, sending both men flying. The gun went off and Tony heard a muffled cry as the led connected with skin and he looked up in time to see Clint collapse to the floor with a soft thud.

Tony started wailing on Hammer hitting him punch after punch. He hated hammer so much , a punch for shooting Clint a punch for kidnapping Pepper a punch for trying to ruin his company, a punch for hiring a deranged lunatic to kill him, he kept listing things off in his head while he was hitting Hammer. He blocked everyone and everything, until he felt a pair of large hands , haul him of the barley conscious Hammer. He was expecting to get beaten to a pulp but instead he heard someone speaking to him with calm soothing words. It was Steve, he had Tony's shoulders in his hands and was shaking him slightly. Tony snapped out of his trans and saw Hammers men sprawled out on the floor unconscious or dead, he turned his head and saw a huge hole in the wall and a very ticked off Hulk standing in it. He saw Thor drop the last goon like a bag of rocks. He saw Pepper and Natasha huddled over something, Clint, he wriggled free of Steve's grasp and ran over and dropped to his knees beside Pepper, he looked down at Clint's unmoving form.

"Come on Clint, your gonna be okay buddy, you hear me? Your going to be okay, just fight Clint you can make it, you better make it or were going to have a very angry Hulk on our hands, and I don't mean the normal angry I mean the destroy half of New York angry, come on man"

Tony said not caring who heard him, he felt Pepper put a hand on his shoulder.

The Hulk roared and walked up to where the team was huddled around Clint, when he saw who was lying there he growled

"what's wrong with bird man?" he asked and if you listened close enough you could hear the worry in hhis voice

Steve stood up and faced Hulk "He's hurt pretty bad, he will be okay though" the hulk growled and picked up Hammers unconscious body and flung him against the wall leaving a Justin shaped dent.

The team heard sirens of an ambulance and the paramedics ran in, Tony refused to let them look at him until Clint was okay they loaded him into a stretcher and whisked him away, Natasha following them without a word. Some more medics came in and took Tony away as well

**THE AVENGERS**

In the ambulance Natasha held Clint's hand tight, it broke her heart when he didn't squeeze back

"Come on Clint , Wake up I need to tell you something" she muttered under her breath, but the paramedic, named Emily heard and looked at Natasha.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked

Natasha looked at her "No my partner"

"Something tells me your more than just partners"

Natasha looked at Clint and responded Slowly "Yeah I think we are"

They remained silent for the rest of the ride.

**THE AVENGERS**

Natasha held onto Clint's hand as they sped him down the hall. She could heard nurses and doctors talking but everything was a blur. All she was focused on was him. He held onto his hand with a tight grip, but he didn't squeeze back. Then she felt someone gently shaking her shoulders, and calling out her name. she snapped out of her trans and focused on the nurse

"miss you have to let go, they have to take him into surgery, please let go"

She finally let go of his hand and they wheeled him into the O.R.

Natasha sat down and leaned her back against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her legs and put her head in her knees, she had to be strong, for him, the love of her life, she couldn't just break down and cry, he was going to be okay, she knew it , he was going to be fine,

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard footsteps stop in front of her. She didn't look up, and then she felt someone sit next to her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Clint's going to be okay, I can feel it, he's strong, he's a fighter" Steve whispered to her and she turned her head to look him in the eye

"I know but this still doesn't make things easier Steve, I love him, I love him Steve"

"I know" Steve wrapped her in a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder

"This isn't easy for any of us"

**THE AVENGERS**

**Okay I kinda lied THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I thought it was going to be but nopeeee, theres still going to be one more! Thanks again to everyone who favorited and reviewed! You guys are awesome! Please review and I will try so update soon, but my school starts in two days so ill probably be busy with that *insert angry hate school face here* so please Review. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it!**


	8. Chapter 10

**Hi, first of I assure you guys im not dead, second, I don't want to be dead because I'm so late… so don't smite me in my sleep or something cause that would suck. a lot. And this is the lat chapter! Woot! I just havent gotten around to doing it, I'm so lazy… and school and writers block on top, equals, blah blah bladie blahhhh, so here you guys go, and a great big thanks to all the people who liked and favorited and commented and even just read my story you don't know how awesome I feel! You guys rock! **

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned the avengers I would be crusin around los angeles in an Audi r-8 way over the speed limit, am I doing these things you ask, NOPEEEE.**

**CHAPTER 8**

When Clint woke up he knew he was in the hospital, he could smell it. He opened his eyes and slammed them shut again from the light assaulting them. He groaned as he opened his eyes again and let them adjust to the bright lights

"you okay Katniss?" someone said from his left

"what?" Clint mumbled turning his head to meet Tony's gaze

"I asked if your okay" Tony said again. He was sitting on a bed identical to Clint's. he was fiddling with some sort of tabet. Tony was bare chest but Clint could barley see any skin. His whole chest and back was covered in bandages, the soft blue glow of the arc reactor clearly visible. There were bruises all over his face and Clint could see gauze wrapped around his leg from his knee to his ankle. There were dark purple bruises blossoming on his face. All in all he looked like crap. Clint didn't think he looked much different.

"yeah I'm fine" Clint said after a minute "Are you okay?"

Tony looked up from whatever he was doing and met Clint's steady gaze

"yeah I'll be okay"

'how's Pepper?"

"she's okay, just went to get some coffee with Natasha"

"Nat's here?"

"yeah I don't even think she left, since we got here"

"oh" Clint had to tell her he just had to, and he made the decision right then and there, he would tell Natasha he loved her and he always had.

**THE AVENGERS**

Tony watched Clint stare off into space, off in his own world, sometimes Tony wondered where he went when he zoned out, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Clint was shot in the shoulder there was a heavy duty bandage wrapped around it. He also had bandages abound his midsection because of broken ribs and that nasty stab wound. Clint had bruises all over his chest and face, purplish in colour.

"the hulk was worried about you feathers" Tony said to break the awkward silence

"what'd he do?"

"I think he wore a ditch in the side of the road pacing, waiting to see hw you were, but the socially awkward Bruce has returned to us"

Clint chuckled and Natasha and Pepper walked in.

"Hey Nat, Pepper"

"how are you feeling clint?" Natasha asked

"I'm fine"

Natasha narrowed her eyes

'Don't lie to me Clinton'

Clint huffed and went on "My shoulder hurts like the devil and so do m ribs"

Tony was amazed "How did you do that?"

Natasha turned to look at him "It's one of my many skills"

Clint stared at Tony from over Natasha's shoulder and mouthed, if I lie to her she will kill me, as he drug his hand across his throat. Tony tried not to laugh but failed horribly.

Pepper got up and grabbed Tony's arm

"Let's give them a minute Tony"

"sure thing Peps"

Tony and Pepper got up to leave and Tony turned and winked at Clint mouthing, go get em'.

Natasha sat down in a chair beside Clint and found his hand and held it tight, her heart skipped a beat when he held back even tighter, she said love was for children but she didn't care right now she lived Clint Barton and she was going to tell him

"Clint"

"Yeah Nat"

"I have something to tell you"

"I do to'

"You do?"

"Yeah I've wanted to tell you for a really long time and I didn't know how to tell you, and I didn't know what would happen if I did and-"

Natasha cut off his rambling with a kiss on his lips, and that shut him up good.

"I love you Clint, I always have and I always will"

"I love you to Natasha, I knew it from the start"

**THE AVENGERS**

**One week later **

After having there fill of greys anatomy reruns Clint and Tony were finally allowed to leave the hospital and go home. Clint and Natasha were officially dating now but everyone knew that they were madly in love from the start.

Tony was sitting in his chair in the Stark tower and Clint was sitting on the sofa next to him. They were watching mission: impossible, ghost protocol when Tony spoke up

"You know katniss, you and William Brandt could be twins"

"yeah that is kinda freaky, but everyone has to have a doppelganger, right?"

"Yeah but it's kreeping me out just so you know"

"I'm well aware"

Tony laughed and then Clint got serious

'Tony, thank you'

"For what?"

"If you didn't push Hammer out of the way, he would have shot me in the head, you saved my life Tony"

Tony paused the movie and looked at Clint

"That's what a team is for, and Natasha Probably would have burned me from the inside out if I let you die"

"well thank you, I owe you one now"

"ONE!?, do you know how many times I've saved you sharp shooting butt?"

"Okay maybe more than one and, Tony?"

"yeah?"

"were not a team"

Tony shot him a confused look "No?"

"we're a family"

**THE AVENGERS**

**The end, finally! Hope you liked it! Its probably not that good cause I rushed it to get it out to you people but, I think it will suffice! I'm probably not going to do a sequel, but if u guys want to do one based on this story feel free! But just tell me first so I can read it to! **

**I'm probably going to have some one shots sometime soon but no promises!1**

**Anyways THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND LIKES AND FAVORITES AND REVIEWS, UNTILL NEXT TIME**

**R.U Lisnin signing off! **


End file.
